1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present patent document relate to a semiconductor design technology and, more particularly, to an integrated circuit for sensing a temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
More heat is generated in semiconductor devices as integration and operating speed increase. This generated heat causes a rise in temperature, changing operating characteristics and often resulting in negative performance or even operation failure. Therefore, there is a need to develop technologies for precisely sensing semiconductor device internal temperatures and compensating so that semiconductor device performance can be retained even with variations in temperature.